


Breathe In (Exhale)

by superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Emotional Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time, Fluff, Innocent Castiel, M/M, POV Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, with a little tiny bit of humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's chest is rising and falling rapidly, as if he can’t get enough breath into his body. He’s aching for something, but it isn’t a pain, it’s a yearning for something he can’t understand. But looking into Dean’s eyes, he knows that he has those answers.</p><p>or:</p><p>Castiel learns a few things about humanity -  and how it is to forget this is supposedly forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In (Exhale)

_A wave, an awesome wave,_  
 _that rushes skin and widens in blooded veins._  
 _Breathe in (exhale), I've poked a nerve – he’ll slap me like a whale._  
  
 _Tide out, tide in,_  
 _a flood of blood to the heart and the fear slipstreams._  
 _Breathe in, exhale, I've poked a nerve - he'll slap me like a whale_

_A Flood of Blood to The Heart – to your Heart._

Bloodflood - Alt-J  
  
*

They speak about it many times, but always in jest, and as the months pass, Castiel starts thinking about it too. He knows he crosses a line when he becomes too curious about what Dean is doing when he disappears into the shower for so long. He watches him touch himself and finds his human body reacting to it; it isn’t a purely physical reaction; it makes him think about things he shouldn’t, makes him want to be inside Dean’s head when he has these private moments. He thinks back to the things Dean has said before, things he was previously unbothered by; now they mean everything.

_“The last time someone looked at me like that I got laid.”_

Would Dean want to do that with him? Would he want to share that part of himself? His mind says yes, that it’s a hormonal pleasure that all humans partake in, but his heart says no. He knows Dean has never touched another man that way. That thought hurts him, he isn’t a man, he’s an angel.

Human minds do not work that way.

It turns out that although he keeps these thoughts and feelings to himself, Dean picks up on them anyway. He calls him out on it, he confronts him and says that there is tension between them, that they are being so obvious about their feelings that they should just do something about it. Castiel is startled but nods, understanding that by some miracle Dean returns his feelings.

Maybe his Father has been listening to his prayers? Though he doesn’t understand why he is being rewarded.

He admits everything to Dean, knowing that honesty is important to the man; he explains he has feelings for him that he doesn’t understand, and that he has been watching him when he shouldn’t, that he felt guilty so he stopped doing it.

And then Castiel stops confessing because Dean is kissing him and it isn’t like any kiss Dean has shared with anyone, and he knows this because he has seen every part of Dean’s life. In that moment he had understands he’s special, and his heart soars with the revelation, adrenaline pulsing through his veins and making him feel euphoric. He believes Dean respects him and that makes him very happy.

*

Their relationship turns out to be a lot different to what he expected. He knows that couples hold hands and go on dates and make love, and sometimes they argue. This is normal occurrence. But they don’t do a lot of those things. They sleep in the same bed most nights, but they don’t make love, they hold hands but it’s only when they are falling asleep! And they eat at nice diners, but they never go on dates. But they do argue. A lot. Dean tells him that it doesn’t count as arguing, it’s only arguing if they are unhappy. They argue about hunts and different theories, and the fact that they almost die every week. And so he never questions it because even though it wasn’t what he expected, he is happy and he believes Dean to be right.

There’s only one thing he wants that Dean has shown no interest in giving. It’s something he has no experience in, and so he never brings it up. It’s only said in jest, implied by the others around them, they all assume it happens often, but they’re wrong. He doesn’t correct them, he’s embarrassed, maybe Dean doesn’t want a sexual relationship with him? He thinks sometimes he might, but he’s never sure. Before he would have looked into his mind, his heart or soul to get the answers he desires, but Dean had explained he couldn’t do that anymore, that it invaded his privacy.

Castiel understands that in relationships this comes as part of the respect. Sometimes he thinks Dean respects him a little too much, but he just smiles because Dean has a good heart, and he is very lucky.

*

Some six months into their relationship, this proves true because it’s Castiel asking Dean if they could do something more in their relationship, explaining that even though he is an angel, he is experiencing the needs of humans and would like to share himself with Dean. Surprisingly, it takes a lot of convincing and when Castiel looks into Dean’s eyes, he realises that he is not accepting his advances because he feels like he doesn’t deserve to take something so special. Castiel understands the importance of virginity, purity, but he has already given Dean everything else, and this is all that he has left.

He’s afraid of the rejection, but once Dean realises he is serious, things become different. A good different. He kisses him deeper, holds him closer and whispers things to him when they lie in bed that make his cheeks flush and his eyes wide. He never asks when it is going to happen, Dean explains you can’t plan these things, that they are meant to happen when the time is right.

And once again, Dean is right. Apparently for them, the right moment is right after a hunt. They return to a shabby little hotel room, Sam in a room down the hall. Castiel takes a shower after Dean, he finds pleasure in action, it’s like warm rain kissing his skin. He joins his partner in the bed, and leans over to kiss him because he is paying more attention to Dr. Sexy than him, (Castiel has learned this was called jealousy). And before he knows what’s happening, he is being pulled into Dean’s lap and held firm in place as his shirt is peeled off. His kisses are firm and insistent and they both groan softly. Castiel enjoys the harsh drag of stubble across his face and neck, and lets his eyes flutter closed as Dean touches him, his voice vibrates out of him deeply as he tries to speak but he finds it impossible, no words come, just sounds.

Dean’s hands are everywhere, his face, rubbing down his back and then across to hold his hips. Hips that he holds, so when he pushes up, his arousal has something to meet, and Castiel moans at the feeling of being touched this way. And then he’s being laid down gently, and a kiss presses to his forehead.

It’s when Dean looks down at him, and then pulls off his own shirt, that he realises what’s happening.

Then suddenly he feels unexplainably self-conscious lying in just his underwear, his mind starting to process the things around him, his body’s responses and the feelings he was having. Now separated from Dean’s lips things are clearer. And never before has he felt so open in front of another being. He has been bare many times in Heaven, walking freely in his natural form but this is different. This is intimate and the sensation strange, he wants to try to cover himself with the sheet but Dean is leaning over him, his own body lined up with his also, only clad in his boxer shorts. He didn’t know that people could fit together like this.

Slow kisses are trailing over his shoulder, and finger tips are trailing feather-light up the back of his thigh, it makes him squirm and his hips grind upwards. He wasn’t aware, but his leg is hooked on the man’s hip and it makes him blush, he can feel everything, and as he moves, he is pressed tighter, and he can feel more.

Dean pulls away, and sits back on his heels, his muscles in his arms and chest are flexing and Castiel’s eyes flicker down to take in the sight. He grabs the duvet, pulling it over his shoulders, using it to shelter them from the cold.

Dean pauses for a second and the way the hunter is staring him does something to his emotions, makes his stomach twist in what he can only explain as arousal. He is conflicted, and he wants to close his legs, but Dean is sat between them. At the same time he wants to reach out for him, for their bodies to be connected again, but his words fail him. But this is what he was waiting for, so why wasn’t he taking action? He has never truly understood desire or lust, but he opens his arms as the man leans forwards - the reaction automatic, and he realises he doesn’t need to understand it, just feel it.

And with Dean hovering above him, it makes him forget all about Heaven and angels, and how this was supposedly forbidden.

This time Dean doesn’t press himself fully onto Castiel, his body’s flushed and he’s breathing deep, as if he is trying to calm himself. And Castiel can hear the blood flooding through his veins, pumping his lover’s heart double time.

It makes his breath catch again, knowing that Dean feels this way, and it’s because he, Castiel, is having an effect on him.

He wonders if the hunter is feeling the same as he is. As though Dean is the most important thing in the world, as if he is the key to all the happiness he experiences, he knows this can’t be true. Dean is but one man. But to Castiel these feeling are real. It’s overwhelming and complex, defying logic but it doesn’t matter. Maybe this is what it feels like to be in love?

His chest is raising and falling rapidly, as if he can’t get enough breath into his body. He’s aching for something, but it isn’t a pain, it’s a yearning for something he can’t understand. But looking into Dean’s eyes, he knows that he has those answers.

He feels like his heart is going to explode.

Dean’s hands are firm where they hold him, but at the same time they are gentle. His right hand is cupping Cas’ cheek, his thumb stroking across the stubble. He leans down, closing the space between them, and his lips are soft. It makes him feel light headed, he takes a deep, deep breath and slowly exhales. He relaxes further back into the pillows, giving into the sensations and humming, content. Their chests are pressed together, and there is so much skin against him. It’s surprising how sensitive his chest is and it makes him bring his arms around to Dean’s back, his fingers tracing the bones of Dean’s spine, bones he had rebuilt with his own hands.

“I love you, Cas,” he murmurs into his lips, and Castiel feels like Dean is touching his soul. With those words, his hands still at the bottom of Dean’s back, stopping just above his underwear. He doesn’t understand how that’s possible, to feel a connection so deep in his soul that it leaves him feeling dizzy.

He pushes his lips back in response, letting them graze softly against the waiting pair. They kiss like that for a long time, a sensual drag of open mouths and soft tongues touching as soft as silk, Dean seemingly in no hurry, enjoying the moment.

It’s Castiel who makes the next move, he slowly raises his leg back to Dean’s hip, the other man gasping softly as their kiss brakes. He rests their cheeks together, his breath ghosting onto Castiel’s ear. As Dean’s hand drifts softly down his thigh again, it causes him to shudder and for his legs to tense in both pleasure and apprehension for what was to come.

He feels nervous, his heart beating rapidly, but he knows Dean will treat him well. He has watched him with other human’s perform this act, and knows he’s kind and considerate lover, he has no need to be nervous. Even knowing this, his hands hesitate where they rest at Dean’s underwear, before dipping inside and sliding the clothing down a few inches.

Dean encourages the action by pulling away slightly, he looks into Castiel’s eyes as he finishes slipping the garment down, he watches Cas’ facial expression for a reaction. Castiel lets his hands fall to his sides, and the angel bites his lip in the desire to look. He doesn’t understand why he wants to see, he has seen Dean naked many times, but he desires to see the flush of Dean’s aroused body. The thought makes his own arousal ache and strain, waves of pleasure rushing through him from his arousal. He wants to remove his own underwear, but his hands are trembling, so instead he grips the sheets and continues to look at Dean.

He was tries to tell him what he’s feeling without words, words are not enough.

He tries to accept that everything will be different from now on. Dean is slowly teaching him how to feel, and it’s so raw and desperately beautiful to feel this way, he gives in to his temptation and looks down. He finds himself blushing at the sight, hot blood flooding his cheeks and an even hotter feeling twisting through his stomach again. He smiles up at Dean shyly.

“I find myself nervous,” he whispers, laughing softly in his embarrassment.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he whispers back, kissing his cheek delicately, and sliding his hand into Castiel’s trembling one, lacing their fingers together.

He dips his head and kisses down Cas’ neck, and the angel can feel the warmth of Dean’s tongue on the skin, it’s soft and wet and there is a sharp bite of teeth. He gasps in pleasure, and his free hand scrambles to grab something, he settles for Dean’s bicep and squeezes, letting his pleasure be known.

“I love you baby, I want to make you feel so good.”  Dean is speaking into Castiel’s skin, slowly making his way down his body, and making goosebumps erupt over his skin. It tingles and makes him shiver in pleasure. Castiel is basking in the sensation; it’s soothing to his warm skin, but also adds heat to the fire in his veins.

He breaths deep as Dean moves lower, the blanket hooking on his shoulders, and starting to expose them both again, though this time, Castiel does not notice but sighs happily and let’s himself feel.

Dean’s tongue carries on its journey, it swirls across his collar bone down his chest and then is circling around his nipple. Castiel’s eyes flutter closed again and he gnaws at his bottom lip, making it swollen and red.

Dean likes to touch him there, he can tell and that makes him delirious with a feeling he can’t describe. Dean is busy sucking and gently biting at his nipple, and though Cas feels small nips of pain, he is surprised to feel that a small pleasure was spiking from it. He didn’t know that pleasure and pain were so close together; the feeling makes him tangle his free hand into Dean’s hair and lick his lips.

Castiel whimpers as Dean removes his lips, and he opens his eyes and looks down to watch what he is going to do next. He likes the anticipation. Dean watches him as he licks down his flat stomach, down, down, down, to his bellybutton. He pauses to dip his tongue inside, and the Cas gasps involuntarily and bucks his hips.

“Oh, so you like that?” Dean asks, looking up again and smiling slyly, before repeating the action.

“I like everything you do,” he whispers, his voice higher than usual, a slight whine to it that has him clearing his throat. The sound of his voice makes the pupils of Dean’s eyes bloom, only a small ring of green visible and Castiel stares at them, fascinated. They are both unable to look away, connected. Dean’s shaking exhale of breath caresses over his skin and still his hand is gripping Castiel’s tight. The other slowly travels to his chest, right above his heart, he spread it wide.

“Your heart is beating so fast. Are you scared, baby?” he asks, his hand remaining to feel the lub-dub through his skin. Castiel feels like Dean’s gaze is penetrating through him where he stares at his face, it’s a comfort to realise Dean is trying to analyse him; he is waiting for an answer.

“Yes,” he says and nods slowly. “I am nervous, but you make me feel safe. I would like for us to carry on, if you would like it too?” He looks away, his eyes staring at their interlinked fingers and he squeezes his hand and smiles when Dean squeezes back.

“Of course, Cas.” The words bring him sweet relief.

And then those lips are lower, trailing down his stomach and Cas sighs happily and lets his head fall back into the pillows. Sinking deep into the feelings surrounding him, everything so new and he is drowning in it all. Something nudges his erection and he realises it is Dean’s face. He freezes, he’s incredibly sensitive and he bites his lip to try and stop from making a sound. Dean’s hands wander from their places and find their way to Castiel’s hips, he places them firmly on the bones. Castiel’s breathing is picking up again as he feels hot breath against the material of his underwear. He begins thinking about how it would feel to have that breath on his skin. He doesn’t know if Dean would like to do things to him there, and he is too naive to try to assume what Dean will do next.

He doesn’t have to wonder for long, because Dean’s hands are hooking under the band of his underwear and slowly lifting the material off his erection, and then pulling it down.

“Is this okay?”  he asks. Castiel whimpers in response, unable to form words.

The air is cold on his exposed flesh. Without the restriction of underwear he can feel himself throb, and his stomach is getting wet from the sticky, hot head as comes in contact with Cas’ erection. He isn’t sure if it is normal to want something so bad, what he really wishes, wants more than anything is—

Dean grips him tightly, the length thick and hot and stiff in his hand and he trails his thumb up the large length. He lifts it away from Castiel’s stomach and the angel watches him in curiosity. Surely he isn’t going to—

He stares at Dean in shock as the man closes his lips around the head and sucks, licks at the slit, tongues it.

And then he is a mess, crying out at the heat around his cock, his skin is burning, body slick with sweat and his body thrumming with pleasure. He can feel his stomach and thigh muscles tensing, and he understands why Dean is holding his hip, he is holding him in place. He is unable to tear his gaze away from the man who is gradually taking him in, inch by inch, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, his hand stroking what he can’t fit inside. And he is moaning, actually moaning at the feel of him inside his mouth. The sight itself is enough for Castiel’s vision to burn white, and then he is grasping desperately at Dean and trying to push him away.

“Dean, Dean—“ He forces out, trying to move him and push into him at the same time. “Something is going to happen,” he gasps, trying to sit up.

Dean pulls off carefully and pushes the angel back down, hovering above him again, “It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” he soothes, kissing his lips. His hand is still wrapped around Cas’ erection and the angel is gasping into his mouth. He trusts Dean and kisses him back furiously, open mouthed and trying to express what he is feeling.

He can feel pleasure twisting through him, something stronger than he has ever experienced, and it’s leaking into the air around him because he can feel the static against his skin. He buries his hands into Dean’s hair and then he can’t kiss anymore, because something is snapping and unravelling inside him and he is tensing and burying his head into Dean’s shoulder as the sensation becomes too much. He’s moaning loud.

And then Dean is kissing all over his face, and whispering to him, he can’t understand what he is saying, but it makes him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach. He feels heavy and relaxed.

 

“I love you, Dean,” he mutters, hugging him and realising this is the first real embrace they have shared, he smiles and grips him tight. “I enjoyed that very much,” he breathes, his heart is still rabbit fast, and he can’t catch his breath. Dean pulls back and smiles at the look on Castiel’s face.

“And you’re okay? That was okay?” He pets at Castiel’s hair, fussing over him and kissing his cheek again.

“Yes, Dean, but I need to do something for you. You can make love to me, if you would like to?” He blushes again but manages to keep his eyes locked with Dean’s. He sometimes thinks about what it would be like to be inside Dean and connect with him that way, if Dean would like to share that experience with him. But he would like it a lot if Dean would do that to him, that is by far his favourite fantasy.

“Are you sure, Cas? That’s kind of a big deal, we don’t have to do that, we can do other things,” he explains, even though his breath is caught and his mind filled with the images of what Castiel was suggesting to him.

“No, I want you to fuck me,” he says, using the dirty word purposely, and he smiles at the look that Dean gives him.

“Geez, Cas, you can’t just say stuff like that!” He sounds like he doesn’t mean it at all and it makes Castiel smile more.

“Would you like to do this? I think about it often,” he admits.

They are still lying together, Dean slightly on top of him and Castiel takes comfort in the weight on him. He isn’t sure if he is ready to move, he feels a little lethargic and all tingly. Even though he feels like he could rest now, he is more excited at the possibility of doing that with Dean.

“Do you even know what you’re asking for? Because I think I’m going back to hell for doing it to an angel,” he mutters, shifting off him finally and sitting on the edge of the bed. Castiel sits up with him and kisses his shoulder. Obviously he understands the mechanics of it, and he is positive Dean would not go to hell for this, they love each other and it is consensual, he has Castiel’s permission after all.

“Of course I do, Dean. You will not go to hell for this. I am very sure I would like it.”

“Well, if I end up in the pit again for it, then it best be worth it! And you can come and drag me out again,” he jokes, turning around and jumping on Castiel, sitting on top of the angel’s hips, successfully pinning him down.

“Always, Dean,” he grins. “Now are you going to kiss me?”

“Wow, someone got push—“ Castiel rolls his eyes and cuts him off by sitting up so Dean is in his lap; he kisses him deeply. Dean wraps his arms back around him. “You’re getting good at this,” he murmurs onto Castiel’s lips.

“I have a good teacher,” he responds. Dean kisses his neck again.

“I want you to lay on your stomach for me, okay?” He nods and lays down, getting comfortable; he hugs his arms around a pillow and closes his eyes, breathing deeply. Dean disappears from the bed and when he returns he can feel the bed dip with his weight. Castiel doesn’t question what he is going to do, he just relaxes. He feels very happy in knowing Dean wants to do this to him. He just hopes that he won’t be a disappointment.

Within minutes Dean is kneading the skin of Cas’ back, his hands smooth as they rub in a cool, pleasant smelling, skin lotion. He bites his lip and tries not to moan as those large hands massage over him, it is strangely erotic.

“Is this okay?” He sounds unsure, nervous, his hands are trembling like he is touching something precious. Castiel nods his head in encouragement and relaxes further into the touch, surrendering to the feeling completely. He understands Dean is trying to relax his muscles to prepare him, and it actually works.

Dean’s hands travel lower fast, and start messaging the desired area, his thumbs and the palms of his hands manipulating the flesh. He dips his index finger down the crease of Cas’ ass and gently rubs the puckered flesh. Castiel’s eyes fly open and he arches back against the touch.

“Mmm, Dean,” he groans. “Feels good.”

Dean presses something cold and wet against him there, and it makes him gasp. It warms up quickly as he starts to rub it, his finger barely pressing inside. Castiel finds himself grinding into the mattress, his cock hard again and the friction feels good. Dean moves behind him, encouraging him to open his legs and he settles between them, he leans over too and arranges him so he is on his knees. He doesn’t speak when he wants these things, but somehow Cas just knows by the way Dean touches him.

Dean is insistently pressing two fingers against him and kissing his back, breathing heavily. He has that ache back again, the one where he longed for something, and all he can see behind his eyes is Dean pressing into him.

“Are you sure, Cas?” he asks, one last time.

“Mmmm,” he hums, replying, nodding and pushing back at the intrusion, eager. One finger pushes through the resistance and he squirms. It feels peculiar and he wants more of it, he is getting a little impatient. Dean must have sensed his feelings because he is suddenly pushing another in and the stretch burns but it feels good. It’s that nice type of pain that creates pleasure in its wake, the type of pleasure Dean had shown him earlier.

His fingers are large and slick and as they pull out and slide back in, they curl up and press something that makes a warmth pool in the bottom of the angel’s stomach and he starts to fidget. He pushes back again, the motion natural as he unknowingly starts to fuck himself on Dean’s fingers. He presses his face into the pillow as he feels his voice starting to vibrate as he breathes deep again. This is a lot more than what he felt when Dean had used his mouth and hand, it’s a pleasure deep inside him.

“Oh, oh, Dean.” His voice is raspy and deep, and Dean takes it as a sign to add another finger. Castiel freezes for a second, the muscles in his back tensing before he moans long and hard, and starts canting his hips back again.

Dean is licking his lips and pulling out his fingers, the wet digits smearing lotion on Castiel’s hip as he uses his hands to keep the angel still whilst he tried to line himself up. He presses his dick against the wet rim and another moan rips out of Cas, he pushes slowly and the tight heat around the head of his cock make Dean have to stop for a second. It takes a few minutes, pushing in slowly, letting them both adjust to the feeling, until Dean’s fully in, his hand scrambling to find Castiel’s and to grip them together tightly.  
  
“Are you okay?” Dean gasps, trying to keep from following his instinct to start pounding; he knows the position is easier this way for their first time, but his only regret is that he couldn’t see Castiel’s face. Cas is too still. “Breathe, come on, breathe deep.” Cas follows Dean’s advice and let’s in deep breaths, and out, shaky exhales. Dean massages his skin and it’s comforting, he tries to relax further and get used to the intrusion. “Are you better now?” Cas is still beyond words, at this point he just nods. He feels so full and stretched, and it is a lot more than what he expects.

It isn’t long before the angel is pushing back, steadily getting addicted to the feeling of Dean’s cock dragging on his sensitive muscles. He is grateful for the hunter holding his hand and he squeezes it, trying not to moan too loudly, but it was proving difficult. Every time Dean thrusts his hips, it forces a shaky moan from Cas, and before he knows it, they were spilling from him uncontrollably. It’s like he has no control over his own body. Dean meets him half way every time, and they steadily become more forceful, pushing against each other harder and faster.

He lets go of Dean, his hands clenching around the white material of the pillow, he twists it, trying to hold back what he’s feeling. His face presses against it deeper, his mouth open and sobbing, brokenly gasping into the material to muffle the sounds that were pouring out of him.

“Oh, fuck,” he cries. His vessel is hot, his soul tingling and his blood on fire. Sweat coats his skin, it’s slick and makes the slide of skin on skin sensual. Dean's large hand find its way to his shoulder, holding him where the handprint is on his own skin, his other still curled around his hipbone, both holding him firmly in place. It doesn’t stop the motion of the mattress sliding with each thrust, or the bed starting to thump softly against the wall.

Cas' cock is hanging heavy between his legs, swollen and begging to be touched, but he can’t get his words out. Dean reads his mind and reaches around to touch Cas, but the angle isn’t brilliant, and Cas realises this was one thing that Dean can’t do very well. He doesn’t mind, he brushes the idea aside. Dean cannot do everything at once.

He pushes back against him eager as ever, and not bothering to stifle his moans anymore. Every time Dean snapped his hips forwards, he buried himself in deep, hitting all the sweetest spots and stretching his ass so perfectly that he can only sob and moan, the sound filling the room. His pleasure is creating physical sparks again, little blue snaps of static crackling in the air.

Dean fucks him with abandon, his eyes staring at the stretch of Castiel’s back, of the muscles tensing and shifting rapidly.

"Fucking beautiful," he moans, his eyes falling closed as it becomes too much. Cas is so tight, tighter than anyone he has ever fucked, and the heat surrounding him is a sweet torture for his dick. "You're so good for me, Cas, you take my cock so well. Does it feel good, baby?" he mutters, his mouth running away.

He doesn't expect an answer, so was surprised hear a broken, “Yeah,” choked out between the sobs.

Dean can’t stop himself, he hadn’t seen it coming, and it hits him like lightening. His hips shudder and he digs his fingers into Castiel’s hips, forcing him to stay still as he comes inside him. Castiel is sucking in a breath, realising what is happening and whimpering at the feeling of Dean pulsing inside him.

“Oh, fuck.” He gasps, leaning his head on the man’s back.

He pulls out slowly and falls beside him, Cas turns around, laying with him and Dean’s eyes widen at the state of his boyfriend.

“Wow,” he breaths, and Castiel leans forwards and kisses him again, pressing their bodies together urgently and not giving him anytime to process what was happening. “Baby, you were so perfect, I can’t believe you let me do that,” Dean gasped, as he wraps his hand around the angel’s erection.

Castiel makes it his mission to mark Dean, and is sucking at his neck harshly as the guy touches him. It wasn’t long before he was spilling over Dean’s fist and biting into his skin.

It takes a moment for him to come down from his high, and when he does, Castiel pulls out of Dean’s embrace, embarrassed and finds the duvet to cover their nudity.

“Dean, I’m sorry I got carried away.” He sits up, fiddling with the sheet.

“You dick.” Dean scolds, snuggling up to him. “You were brilliant, not what I expected—“

“I’m sorry,” he interrupts.

“Dude, it was way hotter, that’s like the hottest sex I’ve ever had, I expected you to be all vanilla, being an angel and all but wow, Cas, wow.”

“I don’t think I taste like vanilla, Dean, but I did okay?” he tilts his head slightly, confused in his post sex haze.

“You were awesome, baby.” Dean laughs and tried to reassure him. He pulls him down to relax.

“Now hug me, post-sex snuggles are the best bit.”

“They are?” He asks, suddenly feeling really tired again.

“Hmmm, with you anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by the song, "Bloodflood" by Alt-J
> 
> This song had a heavy influence on the way this was written, and the lyrics included are part of the song. I chose this song for the description of adrenaline, and how it feels running through you - the high that you get from it and the addiction of it (a little bit like the passion and greed and want you feel from sex). Though some argue this song it about drug use, I have to disagree. It is a really beautiful song and I would recommend listening to it.
> 
> Previously named: "I can't fight this feeling" - edited and changed on 09/01/2014  
> Beta read by [Cassandra Summers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Summers/), though please forgive any mistakes, as I have edited since.
> 
> Comments welcome and appreciated :)
> 
> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
